


Mitgefangen, mitgehangen

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Gen, Robert's pov, borderline borderline something something, bro love, the more Kovačs the better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Роберт всегда оставался в шаге от собственного брата.





	Mitgefangen, mitgehangen

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Slashy Secret Santа 2017 для Рикки Хирикикки.

Одна из вещей, которую Роберт умеет делать лучше всего, — считать шаги. 

Раз, два, три — столько шагов всегда требовалось на то, чтобы занять более уверенную позицию, когда на тебя выбегает нападающий противника. 

Раз, два — столько хватало, чтобы переступить с ноги на ногу, глубоко вдохнуть и прийти в себя, когда маска внешнего спокойствия спадает так невовремя. 

Раз. 

Столько всегда отделяло его от Нико. 

Роберт всегда оставался в шаге от собственного брата. Чуть позади и немного с краю, так, чтобы свет прожекторов не слепил глаза и камеры не дотягивались. Никакого бега наперегонки: позиции и роли расписаны ещё до того, как начинается движение. 

***

Четыре глаза видят лучше двух. Нико повторяет это раз за разом, снова и снова, будто бы оправдываясь перед кем-то, что в который раз тянет вслед бесплатное приложение. Может быть, даже перед самим собой, может, _в первую очередь_ перед самим собой, но Роберту хочется знать это меньше всего на свете. 

Четыре глаза видят лучше двух, повторяет Нико день за днём, и Роберт за годы лучше других понял, что расстояние всего лишь одного шага открывает совсем другой угол обзора. 

***

Роберт смотрит на Нико на бровке: широко расправленные плечи, аккуратно зачёсанные назад волосы, как всегда безупречное пальто. Он жестикулирует игрокам с экспрессией полусумасшедшего дирижёра, чей разномастный оркестр играет вразнобой и невпопад, но после очередного окрика, после очередного щелчка пальцами или хлопка все скидывают с себя отстранённое оцепенение и возвращаются к реальности. 

Реальности, в которой главной движущей силой одиннадцати парней на поле становится застилающая глаза агрессия. Роберт хотел бы думать, что не понимает, откуда она берётся — хотя кому он врёт, конечно, понимает. Такая плотная, такая вязкая, что ему порой кажется, что за её невидимые цепи, тянущиеся от бровки на метры вперёд, вглубь изумрудного поля, можно схватиться, когда теряешь равновесие от закружившейся вдруг от напряжения головы. 

Нико давно знает, как пьянит эта чистая, кипучая агрессия. Роберт давно знает, как она заводит Нико. 

Впитывав её в себя год за годом, Нико наконец нашёл, куда её можно выплеснуть. Когда ты сам везде чужой, что в стране твоей крови, что в стране, что тебя вскормила, а в венах застыл серый берлинский бетон с калейдоскопом мозаических вкраплений всех возможных цветов, размеров, родов и обычаев, тягучая чернота внутри больше не тянет вниз. Она становится единственным языком, на котором ты умеешь изъясняться максимально понятно. 

Роберт так и не научился на нём говорить. Ему остаётся лишь завороженно смотреть, как им виртуозно управляется Нико, который, как дрессировщик в цирке, выпускает эту темноту из парней с орлом на груди и направляет её в нужное русло.

***

Они приживаются во Франкфурте, городе, в котором невозможно не пустить корни: гессенские земли становятся плодородной, всепринимающей почвой для чего угодно. И к новому — ускоренному— ритму привыкаешь быстро. Ожидание атаки чередуется с резко начинающимся наступлением, и Нико неделя за неделей выводит вперёд свою армию солдатов удачи. А после очередного боя — так ведь хочется охарактеризовать всё то, что творится на поле «Вальдштадиона» и зачастую наглядно отражается в судейских протоколах, — вечерами, когда они с Робертом засиживаются допоздна за разборами, скромно шутит про свой личный Иностранный легион. 

Роберт понимает, что это не навсегда, и любая война, сколько бы месяцев или лет она не длилась, заканчивается. В той сфере, что с юных лет стала их единственной жизнью, — чаще всего капитуляцией главнокомандующего. 

И для тех, кто находится в шаге от него: Роберт знает это наверняка и заранее не видит иного пути. _Вместе пойманы — вместе повешены_. 

Но до этого дня, не перестаёт смаковать эту мысль Роберт, но до этого дня осталась ещё не одна битва.


End file.
